Undiscovered
by Once In A Dream
Summary: It's been three years since Rory graduated from Yale, she was moving to a new city and starting a new life. That was until she was faced with old friends and old flings, having no idea how to deal with all the changes.
1. Just My Luck

"Hold the elevator!" Rory shouted running to reach the elevator before it closed, she's just moving in and she has her first meeting at the New York Times in two hours.

It's been five years since she graduated from college, she spent a year on campaign trail, then she moved to Washington and continued to write for politics, she loved every minute of it, but unfortunately it would not help her achieve her dreams. So she decided to take the job as a reporter at the times and starts focusing on being an overseas correspondent again instead of the politic campaigns.

"Thank you." She said entering the elevator without looking up, she pressed the button for the 13th floor and noticed that the 9th was already pressed. When she finally looked up something inside her broke, she wanted to scream and run away when she saw four faces she never thought she'd see again. "Oh my God." she muttered under her breath.

There stood Finn Morgan, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Logan Huntzberger - which surprisingly enough was not the one she was more worried about seeing it -, and the lastly, Colin McCrea. It's been at least a year since she last saw the latter, she was living in Washington and he was in law school at Princeton. They met in a bar in New Jersey; she was with her coworkers - they were covering a piece in the city -, and he was with his friends, they started drinking and catching up, one thing let to another and last thing she knows they're having sex at his apartment.

They didn't even think about it, they didn't talk, they only kept pleasuring each other all night until exhaustion finally took over and they fell asleep. She woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and alone in a strange bed. She could listen to the sound of shower running, and to say she was confused was an understatement, she got up, put her clothes on and left as fast as she could.

Now here they are, after a year, face to face in a confined space and all she wants to do is run.

"Rory, love! It's been way too long!" Finn said going up to her and puling her into a bear hug.

"Hey Finny, nice to see you." Rory was the only one Finn let call him that, he hated the nickname, but when her called he found it sweet and endearing.

"Girly! You're looking good, how have you been?" Steph proceeded also hugging her after Finn finally let her go.

"Oh thanks, you're looking good yourself, I like the hair." Rory responded, she notice her hair was shorter and more wavy than when they were in college, it looked good on her.

She decided to do the polite thing and greet the two other people in the elevator as well. "Logan." She acknowledge with a nod looking at him. "Colin." She greeted him the same way she did Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Logan finally said.

"I live here." She answered softly.

"What?" It was Colin that asked.

"Um, I live here? I'm not sure what got you confused about that." She said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The elevator's door opened and she thanked God for this but no one moved, she looked at them questioningly. "Aren't you coming out?" She finally asked.

"Why Kitten, you're living here and didn't tell me? Now I'm appalled." Finn said ignoring her question.

"I literally just got here an hour and a half ago, I haven't even seen my apartment yet and I have a meeting in two hours, so maybe you can let me off the hook this time?" She answered innocently batting her eyelashes at him. The elevator's door closed and it started moving again.

"Now that's not fair, you know I can resist this eyes!" Finn answered with a little pout.

"Can anyone really?" Steph said with a smile, Colin scoffed staring at her and everyone looked at him. She met his eyes and looked away quickly, there was a breve silence.

"I guess you're right." She finally said. The door opened again and she sighed happily inwardly. "Okay, this is me, I'd love to stay and chat but as I mentioned before I have a meeting and I don't want to cause a bad first impression now, do I?" she rambled a little getting out of the elevator. "Anyway, good seeing you guys, bye." She added quickly and started walking away, smiled for finally getting out of there until she heard someone calling her.

She turned around and saw Finn walking towards her.

"Kitten, I don't have your number, I really think we should catch up some time, seeing as we're neighbors and all." He said quietly so the ones in the elevator couldn't hear him. She looked at him questioningly and he clarified. "I live in the 9th floor here, that's where we're headed."

"Oh, okay, give me your phone." She said and he reached for his phone in his pockets giving it to her, she saved her number and gave it back to him.

"Here, use it wisely Finny." She teased and then gave him a quick hug before opening her door and walking in her apartment for the first time.

She looked around, it was huge, way too big for her alone. The furniture was already in place, it looked great, her mom and grandma did it together and she love it, it felt like home. She thought about the only place she felt at home before, Stars Hollow will always be her home, but this is her independent life, her own home, away from everything. This is where she'll start her own life away from everything she knows, she sighed happily at the thought and went to look the rest at the apartment.

* * *

She was standing in front of the building for the last ten minutes, it looked so intimidating, she still had twenty minutes until the meeting, after a couple of minutes she decided to go in.

Getting into the elevator made her think about the encounter she had earlier the day, how awkward everything was and how hard it would be to ignore them now, she hoped she had some time to organize her thoughts before another run in with her once upon a time group of friends. Of course, that was before she rejected one of them, then slept with another and ran away before they could talk about it like adults. She shook the thoughts out of her head when she saw the door opening, taking a deep breath she stepped out of the elevator and went to the nearest information desk.

"Hello, where can I find Preston Dell's office?" She asked politely.

"Name? Do you have an appointment?" The woman answered with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Rory Gilmore." She replied with a smile.

"By the end of the hall turn right and you'll find his secretary desk and she'll be able to direct you to where he might be. Have a good day." She said and went back to whatever she was doing.

Following her directions she found his office and was instructed to wait that he was in a meeting, she sat there trying to calm her nerves, so she wouldn't make a bad first impression. Everything went downhill when a redhead stormed out of the office with a disgusted expression, when their eyes met Rory could see the anger in them and she recognized the girl from her high school days.

Francine Jarvis or Franie as people used to call her, the girl was a nightmare back then hopefully she's better now, but one look at her and she could see that if anything, she was worst and she just hoped they didn't have to interact to each other for work so often.

Before Rory could say anything she gave Rory a death glare and stormed away in the hallway, taking his eyes off the angry woman she saw the editor in chief, Preston Bell, started walking towards her, she got up to greet him properly. He wasn't very tall, but still taller than her, he has gray hair and blue eyes, he looks about 50 years old and very charming, you can see how handsome he was when he was younger.

"Miss Gilmore, pleasure to finally meet you, George has a lot of great things to say about you." He said with a smiled and a handshake.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Dell" She replied.

"Oh, good man that George Rosenthal, always with a compliment for everyone. Please, let's go in my office to hammer out the details of your position here." He said directing her to his office. "Please have a seat." He said motioning to the chair across from him and she sat down.

"As you know we hired you for a different position that the one you were doing in Washington Post, you used to cover politics there and you did a great job at that, at first we wanted you to cover the same basics here, but after talking to George we decided that it would be in our best interest to move you to a bigger section. As you know, you were offered the position as a national reporter, your Editor Junior will be the one assigning the stories and filling you in with everything concerning your position.

"He's on his way here as we speak, but before he gets here I'd like to discuss your responsibilities as well as your salary so we can sign your contract and Aaron can show you to your office. We'd like to double our proposal for your salary if you take the responsibility of reviewing the articles, not only yours, but all of the National Section before passing along to the editor. It would be something like a pre-edition, our editor it's assuming the position of Opinion editor as well and needs some help to manage both. With you being one of the most promising reporters in the field right now I think it will be a good help, and a great impulse for your career as well of course.

"Now, if you think it's too much and you won't have the time, don't worry about it, it's absolutely okay, we still have our last proposition for you here and we can stick to that if you think it's best." He finished with a smile and looked at her waiting for an answer.

This sounded too good to be true, but if she think about it, they're grooming her for National editor and not that it's not amazing but she was rooting for International reporter, that it's what she always wanted, but this is only the beginning, she can change her position in the future. This won't stop her from achieving her goal, it'll only help her, it's a great start.

"Thank you Sir, that's a great opportunity, I'd love too!" She finally said.

"That's great news! Now I have your contract here, you can take it hope with you and give it to your lawyers to look over it and if you don't agree with something that's in there we can set up a meeting to discuss it, is that alright?" He asked putting the papers in front of her.

"Yes, of course it is, I'll look over it tonight." She replied.

"Alright then, I'm sure you're aware you'd be starting on monday and today being thursday I don't believe it'll give you enough time to go over the contract before passing to your lawyer and then handling over to me. That being said, I hope you can still join us next week, you think by wednesday you'll have it done?" He asked and she nodded.

"That's great! There'll be some articles for you to go over but don't worry you won't have any assignment until the following week." He finished looking at his day planner on his desk.

"That sounds great Sir, thank you." As she finished there was a knock on the door, they turned to look at it.

There stood a tall, blonde, green eyed man that looked older than her but not for much, he had the sweetest smile, it was so genuine it made her smile at the innocence his smile held. She remembered what Tristan used to say about her innocence and now she finally understands what he meant.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sir, I lost track of time editing a piece." the man said with the smile still in place.

"Ah, that's no problem at all son, but please call me Preston, we talked about this, several times." Mr. Dell said jokingly angry. "Well since you're here now, I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore, she'll be the one reviewing as well as writing for the National Section." he introduced.

"Rory Gilmore meet your Editor Junior Aaron Fleming." Mr. Bell finished, and she reached out for Mr. Fleming's hand, they shook hands and exchanged "nice to meet you's". Mr. Bell asked Mr. Fleming to show her to her office and explain how everything worked around here.

After spending an hour showing her everything important, he started explaining her responsibilities.

"That would be all for now." he completed after another hour. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I got everything Mr. Fleming." she replied with a smile.

"Oh, please call me Aaron, Mr. Fleming is my father and he has the habit of making people run away crying, not exactly what I was going for here." he teased.

"Ha trust me I know how it is, my grandma has the same effect on people."

"Now I with that I can't relate. My grandpa was the opposite, he was way too friendly towards people, especially young females."

"Wait, was your grandfather Asher Fleming?" she said with a shocked expression.

"Oh God, please tell me you weren't one of his girls." he said without managing to hide the disgusted look in his face.

"Ew, God no, but my roommate was, she was with him when he passed away, my condolences." she clarified.

"Thank you. Was your roommate Paris Geller?"

"The one and only."

"How did you manage to survive? The girl was crazy."

"She didn't really change much, but we don't live together anymore so I don't have to deal with her quirks anymore. She actually hated me during most of high school, then we got to college and she asked to be my roommate. She grew on me, after everything I'm actually glad she insisted on us living together, she's a great friend."

"Now that's something I didn't think it was possible. Someone actually liked living with Paris Geller, she drove us all insane when grandpa died." He said and they both started laughing.

They continued the conversation for a while before she decided to go home so he could finish his work, it was nice, she was glad her bosses weren't a horrible people.

On her way out of his office her secretary named Carrie Duncan asked to talk to her, she walked over her desk.

"What can I do for you?" she asked confused.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to happen, I'm not going to let a little bitch like you use him to get promotions. I don't care who you are, I'm not letting you mess with him, he's my boyfriend, so keep that in mind next time you try something." She said giving her a death glare and walking towards Aaron's office.

Rory starred at her not understanding what the hell just happened and slowly made her way to the elevator still trying to figure out why Carrie would think she'd like anything to deal with Aaron. Yes, he was handsome but he was also her boss and she never mixed business with pleasure. She stopped her train of thought when someone entered the elevator with her, she looked up and saw Franie staring at her, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Okay, what the hell have I done to you to make you mad at me?" Rory asked.

"Like you don't know." she scoffed.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking."

"It was my promotion, my job, everything was settled, then out of nowhere they call me to tell me they gave the position for someone else that didn't even worked here yet. Imagine my surprise when I saw that you were the one that took my job."

"I didn't know that, I didn't mean to take your job, I just got a proposition and it was a good opportunity so I took it, I'm sorry."

"I don't care, I'm going to make sure you don't have it easy here, so be prepared." she finished as the door opened and she stormed out of the building.

This is just great, it isn't even her first day yet and she already got two crazy bitches wanting her head, this was not suppose to go like this.


	2. It Keeps Getting Better

Rory stepped out of the elevator, and was walking towards her apartment when she saw someone sitting beside her door looking at something on the phone in hands. She sighed when she recognized the person and just walked past him planning on getting on her apartment as fast as she could.

Obviously he had other plans. When he saw her he quickly got to his feet and put the phone on his pocket.

"We need to talk." he said more harshly than he intended and she flinched at her tone.

"Can't, sorry." she replied opening her door.

"Fine, then listen, Finn wants to invite you to hang out with-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." she said turning back to look at him. "Look, I'm really sorry about being harsh to you right now but I just had the worst day and I really need to take a shower and order some food. I haven't eaten all day, I still have to go over my contract and find a lawyer so please, I'm begging you, let's not have this conversation right now." she pleaded.

"I can find you a lawyer, Colin's actually a lawyer in his dad's firm, he can hook you up with a good business lawyer." he said.

"That's fine, my grandparents must already have a business lawyer so I should just give them a call." she replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do, from McCrea & Associates." he said

"So I don't need Colin's help. Look Logan, I'm flattered that you want to help but seriously it's fine, we can talk some other time, I promise-" she started but was interrupted by the elevator opening.

They turned to look at it as the person in it came to view, Rory sighed "God, it just keeps getting better" she muttered sarcastically.

"Colin, just the man I wanted to see!" Logan said animatedly.

"And why is that?" Colin asked walking up to them suspiciously.

"Oh you see, Rory here needs a lawyer to look over her contract for her and who better than a friend to do it?" Logan said putting his hand over Colin's shoulders.

"I don't think you can consider us friends anymore, Logan." she said before Colin could say anything.

"I don't mind looking over it for you, Rory." Colin replied.

"It's fine, really, you don't have to do it I'm sure you're busy anyway." she said and turned to Logan, "now if you're not going away in the next five seconds, I need to sit down." she finished and walked in her apartment followed by Logan and Colin, she put her stuff on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

"I chose to believe you're just too tired and you don't know what you're saying." Logan replied sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said taking her shoes off before walking to the kitchen and starting to make coffee "do you want some coffee?" she offered both.

"I thought you said you needed to sit down" Colin said sarcastically.

"I still want to but I need coffee, so that comes first" she replied. "Now, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." they both said.

"Sugar or cream?" she asked.

"I'll have it black, thanks" Colin replied.

"Cream please." Logan replied, she finished the coffees and walked back to the living room giving their mugs before sitting down on her previously spot on the couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about so much that couldn't wait for when I wasn't in such a bad mood." she said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Right, um, Finn will ask you to hang out with us again, I tried to change his mind, believe me, but he said he misses you and wants you in his life again." Logan said.

"Oh, I miss Finn." Rory said.

"Yeah, so I think we should leave our past in the past and try to be friends again." Logan finished.

"Logan, I'm not saying this to be mean but we were never friends and it's okay if you don't want me in your group again, I'm not sure I want to be in your group again, it's been years. I think too much has happened, I don't hate you and I don't think you hate me so if we see each other from time to time it's fine but we don't have to pretend to be okay with the situation just for Finn's sake.

"I can hang out with him when he's not with you guys if he wants, we can all be civil about it, right? I know there's some bad blood in our past, and we can sit down and talk about it some other time if you'd like." she said.

"I don't want to avoid you, Rory." Logan said after a moment of silence.

"I never said we should avoid each other, I said we don't have to be friends just because we have a friend in common." she clarified.

"Do you really believe this is the best option?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah, don't you? It's more simple and drama free this way." she replied.

"I don't know..."

"If you think about, it you'll see I'm right. Colin agrees with me, don't you, Colin?" she asked with a pointed look.

"I prefer not to state my opinion in the matter." Colin replied looking between the two of them.

"Why not? You can say you no to her you know, she's not going to throw you out of her apartment." Logan chuckled and stopped as if he just realized something, "what did you come here for anyway?" he asked.

"I-uh, came here to see if Rory was okay with the idea of us hanging out together again. as I can see it's not something she'd appreciate." Colin replied.

"Okay since we got that out of the way could we please end this conversation as I've said it a thousand times already I'm very tired." she pleaded.

"Right, sorry, we'll let you rest now." Logan said sadly and got up from the couch putting his mug at the coffee table, "I guess I'll see you around then." he said and she got up walking to the door.

"I'll see you around, Logan" she replied with a smile and opened the door for them. Colin put down his mug and grabbed her contract before walking to the door.

"I'll see you around, Rory." Colin said giving her a kiss on the cheek earning him a glare from Logan that went unnoticed by them, "I'll call you when I finish looking over you contract." he finished and was out the door before Rory could protest.

* * *

Rory spent friday unpacking and settling in her new apartment. Saturday she ran some errands and was worn out when she got home, she took a bath to help her relax before putting on a tank top and boy shirts, she settled in the couch channel surfing and ordered take out. Half an hour later the buzzer announced the food was here, she got the money and went to open the door for the delivery guy.

"You're not the delivery guy." she said opening the door.

"How perceptive of you." he said with a smirk.

"Why are you here, Colin? And why are you with my food?" she asked stepping to the side so he could enter her apartment.

"Well I was on my way here to talk to you about your contract and when I got here I saw the delivery man coming to your place so I told him I was coming over and gave him a very very large tip to let me bring your food to you and here I am." he said settling the food in the counter.

"And you couldn't have called?" she asked sitting in a stool, she grabbed the chopsticks and started eating, "and how much do I owe you for the food?"

"I don't have you number." he shrugged and sat across from her, "and this one is on me"

"Yeah I'm sure there was no way you could have gotten my number, right?" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh there was a hundred ways for me to get your number, but I think we should talk in person." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"And why is that?" she was curious and confused by that statement, "you can eat too by the way, I always order more than enough for me, plus you paid for it."

"How kind of you." he joked grabbing a chopstick.

"I try." she replied, "so, why did you decide that we should talk now, on a saturday night might I add, about my contract instead of waiting until monday or during the day?"

"You see, I was bored at home and I thought 'Rory might like some company since she doesn't know many people in the city and all' so I came here to make you company, and give your contract back since it's everything correct according to law. I personally think it's a great job and you shouldn't change anything but well that's up to you, if you want to change something let me know so I can help you with that." he said and looked down at his food.

"Anyway, I thought we could also talk a little after we finished talking about your contract, like maybe about a year ago when we slept together and you disappeared the next morning." he said looking up to her and she visibly swallowed.

"Or maybe we could just talk about how amazing my new job is, as you said it yourself, I'm really excited about it and my boss is super nice. My editor is also very nice as well, his grandfather was Asher Flaming, do you remember him? He was a professor at Yale, Paris was dating him when he died, she was devastated for a while but got over it. His grandson, my boss, is British, very nice huh? Yeah, but his girlfriend hates me already because she thinks I want to use him to help me with my job and she's his secretary, I mean you'd think I should be the one accusing her of that, right?" she rambled looking everywhere but him.

"Rory, we need to talk about that night, soon or later." he said seriously.

"I'm more inclined to later." she replied, he gave her a look and she groaned. "Look, we were drunk and it was a mistake, there's not much to talk about really." she shrugged.

"It's not that simple, Logan will literally castrate me if he find out."

"He won't find out, Colin."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not going to say anything, and I don't think you're going to say anything either, so as long as you don't have a hidden camera in your apartment that he might see, I think we're good" she answered but he didn't look relieved with what she was saying. "God, please tell you don't have a camera!"

"No! Jesus, what do you think I am?" he said, "okay don't answer that. That's not what is worrying me, it's just that, that night I was out with some guys from law school and, um, one of them might be someone you know. Maybe went on a date with like five years ago or something." he muttered the last part putting his food aside.

"What? Who?"

"Um, Robert?"

"Robert? Robert as in Life and Death Brigade Robert, as in one of your closest friends even though most of you just hates him?" she asked loudly and he nodded slowly.

"Oh my God, we are so screwed, like immensely screwed, Logan will find out and kill us, I mean he doesn't speak to me anymore but you're his best friend and he'll hate you because of me. I can't let that happen, fuck, we're dead." she said pacing.

"Hey, calm down, you're making me dizzy." he joked putting his hands on her shoulders making her stop.

"This is bad, I'm so sorry Colin, I'll take full responsibility for it and we can just say I got you drunk and seduced you and-"

"Rory, calm down! You're not the only one to blame you know, I had a rather important part in previously mentioned mistake, plus I think Logan would laugh at your face if you ever say you got me drunk and seduced me."

"Why? You don't think I'm capable of seducing you?"

"Oh no, I'm certain that you can seduce anyone you want." he smirked, "I mean seriously, look at your clothes right now, you're not even trying and you got me hard, so imagine when you do try, I'm pretty sure no can really resist." he said and she blushed.

"And that's why Logan would never believe you, he knows you're not capable of out drinking me, so you'd had be drunker than me no matter what and no red-blooded man can resist you, especially not me. And while I'm pretty sure I'm as good as they come, there are girls who'd say otherwise." he said and she gave a small laugh.

"You're not that bad, Colin"

"Trust me, I know, but there are girls still in denial about how much they want me." he said with an exaggerated heavy sigh and she laughed again.

They kept the conversation light after this, finished their dinner and cleaned everything up, they decided to watch Pulp Fiction because it was on tv and went over some memories of Finn's brithday party on college until the movie ended and they decided to call it a night. They got up and she walked him to the door.

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For looking over my contract for me, for the food, for coming over tonight, for making me feel better... just... thanks for everything." she smiled.

"Anytime Ror, goodnight." he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her apartment.


	3. Hello, Coworkers

"Mom, I'm fine really, I already know my boss, I'll only meet my coworkers today," Rory said getting out of the cap in front of the New York Times building.

"I know honey, but the only ones you did meet weren't very receptive, it's okay to be nervous." Lorelai replies.

"Okay, I'm trying to block Franie and Carrie out for my first day, I really hope my colleagues don't hate me at first sight." Rory sighed before getting in the building.

"They'll love you baby, but if they don't, don't worry about it at least your boss likes you and that's all that matters."

"That's really not helping, mom." Rory got in the elevator "I have to go now, I'm already on the elevator, I'll call you later, love you." she put her phone on silent before putting on her purse, the elevator opened and she got out walking towards Mr. Fleming's office.

She noticed some people whispering and glaring, but didn't have time to give it much thought as she reached Mr. Bell's office, she walked to Anna's desk, Anna is Mr. Bell secretary, she actually seems nice.

"Hello, is Mr. Bell here? I have to drop off my contract for him." Rory smiled.

"Oh he'll be running late today, but you can leave it with me and I'll give it to him when he gets here," Anna said sweetly.

"Okay, here." Rory said giving her the contract, "well, I'll go find Mr. Fleming then."

"Have a good first day Miss Gilmore."

"Thank you, and please call me Rory." she said before leaving to Mr. Fleming's office. When she got there, she notice his secretary/girlfriend wasn't there yet, which she found it weird.

"Miss Gilmore, good morning, you're early that's great!" Mr. Fleming said opening his door looking flustered.

"Good morning Mr. Fleming, yeah, I could barely sleep last night from excitement." Rory replied and he gave a small laugh.

"We've all been there, trust me, but no need to be formal here, please call me Aaron, I insist."

"In this case please call me Rory."

"Of course, Rory." he smiled. "now, let's go to your office and I'll introduce you to everyone in our section." he said and was about to lead her down the hall as his secretary came into view, she was in his couch buttoning her shirt. He led Rory out of his office and down the hall to her office, after they got into her office he closed the door.

"It's not what it looked like-" he started but Rory cut off.

"Hey, don't worry, you really don't have to explain anything to me, I'm your reporter and that's all, it's none of my business, plus Carrie had already told me you two were dating last week." she said with a smiled.

"That's not it, we're not dating and I know I don't own you an explanation, but I'd like to give you one anyway." he sighed and sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk, "we went to high school together, pretty typical really, I had a crush on her she was out of my league, you probably did that to boys too, we hooked up a few times in high school but nothing serious. After that I never saw her again until she was interviewed for the job here, I recognized her she asked me to help her get the job, it wasn't very fair but she had a good resume so I didn't see a problem with it,

"I gave her the job and three months in she starts to show up in my office naked or almost naked and keeps trying to seduce me, I'm not sure what she intends to accomplish with all that, and I already asked her about it and told her I wouldn't get involved with her but she doesn't stop, I'm sorry you had to witnessed it."

"I think I like the 'we're dating' story better." she tried to joke, "I'm really sorry, and if I may ask why don't you just fire her?" she said putting her stuff on her table.

"I tried, it's not that easy, she has some stuff that could open a case of sexual harassment and that would cost me my job, I can't take that chance."

"Wow, she really wants you."

"Not sure about that." he sighed, "changing the subject, I'll introduce you to your assistant and the other reporters that you'll probably interact on a daily basis. I called a meeting and they're probably waiting for us there." he said getting up and walking to the door, "shall we?" he asked holding the door opened for her.

"We shall," she replied walking out of her office and following him down the hall to a meeting room.

As they entered, the room the conversation stopped and they all turned to look at them. There must be about fifteen people in the room, they looked friendly enough to talk to on a daily basis. Aaron motioned for her to sit down at the end of the table, she did and he followed.

"Hello everyone, as you know we have a new reporter starting today and Mr. Bell asked me to introduce her to the people she'll work more closely to, that being all of you." he said in a stern voice she'd never thought he was able to do it. "this is Rory Gilmore, she'll be reporter and pre-editor of the National Section, I'll let you introduce yourselves and then we can get on with our day." he said motioning for the guy on his left to start.

"I'm Noah Crawford, reporter and the other pre-editor for this guy for the Opinion Section." the guy said smiling; he was gorgeous, fair skin, dark hair, green eyes, and dimples. After a few seconds, Rory noticed they were staring at each other; she nodded before moving her eyes to the girl next to him.

"I'm his assistant Ava Williams, nice to meet you Rory." she said with a sweet smile, she looked young, about five years younger than Rory, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, her appearance didn't screamed 'sex' like all of the other secretaries she'd met but she was beautiful nevertheless.

"I'm the Photo Editor, Warner Schultz, please call me Warner and these are the photographers you'll probably work with." the man said pointing to the three people next to him. He man looked older than Aaron look and wasn't as handsome but looked very friendly. "These are Claire Hill, Anthony Smith and Sophia Young, there're always available to you as they're the photographers for your section, if you have any problem with any of them feel free to come to me and I'll be happy to help." he finished smiling.

"The ones on your right are your assistant and reporters." Aaron said and continued to introduce them, "this is your assistant, Grace Parker." he said pointing at the girl at Rory's right, she looked a little like Ava, but she was redhead and had olive skin, she gave Rory a shy smile that Rory gladly returned

"These are Jacob Weber, Kara Reynolds, Alice Denver and Francine Jarvis." Aaron continued pointing at each one of them as he said their names, "you'll get to know them better later." he smiled at her and turned to them, "you'll deliver your articles to Rory from now on, your deadline you'll be to her and I'll get your work from her instead of you. You'll make the changes she ask you to and treat her like you treat me when editing a piece other than that she's like you, your colleague and will have the same deadlines as you do I'm still the one assigning the pieces.

"She's here to take some of the workload off of my shoulders so if you have any questions or complaints please take it to her and if it's serious she'll take it to me." he finished and they nodded in agreement even though most of them didn't look happy about it, he turned back to Rory before continuing, "and the ones at the end of the room are the interns, you can ask them whatever you need if you don't have enough time to do it, the ones you'll probably work with are Leah, Dylan, Zoey, Ashley and Evan, the others aren't here right now but you'll meet them soon enough." he smiled at her turned to the table

"That will be all, thank you for your time you can go back to work now." as he said it everyone was getting up and leaving the room, Aaron smiled at Rory and winked before leaving the room, she stayed back to wait for everyone to leave before leaving.

"So who did you pissed off?" A voice said and Rory looked up to see Noah smirking at her.

"What makes you think I pissed someone off?" she smirked back.

"The glares you were getting from almost every one of your section might have tipped me off."

"Apparently, I walked in the middle of something here, Franie, sorry Francine, was supposed to get the promotion until I came along so now they hate me, plus the fact that my boss' girlfriend wants me out of here as soon as possible can't be helping my case." she said before she could stop herself.

"Okay first of all Franie?" he laughed, "second they don't hate you, they only dislike you very much at the time being, third are you talking about horny Carrie? She hates every pretty girl that comes near Aaron especially the ones he's nice to, and she's definitely not his girlfriend."

"Francine and I went to high school together and she went by Franie back then, funny she also hated me then." she chuckled, "well I don't think Carrie has anything to worry about, I was a student of Aaron's grandfather so we have some things in common but that's it, I don't date my bosses."

"Do you date your coworkers?" he smirked at her.

"Why? Are you interested?" she smirked back.

"Maybe."

"Then maybe."

"I like my chances."

"Oh really?"

"Anything other than 'no' is a great chance, pretty girl." he winked at her and got up to leave and stopped next to her, he leaned closer and whispered "I'll see you around" in her ear before leaving.

Rory left after a few minutes, when she reached her office, she saw her assistant on a cubicle right outside of her door and smiled at her.

She spent the rest of her day editing the pieces that were left at her table for her, she wouldn't be getting an assignment until next week and she couldn't wait, her first article at the times. It was very exciting, her grandfather was at cloud nine and it made her so happy to know she made him that proud of her.

When she realized how late it was, her assistant and most of the people in the building already left so she gathered her things to leave, passing through Aaron's door she could see he was still there but she didn't stop to talk to him. Leaving the building it looked like it was about to start raining so she called a cab and went home.


	4. The Princess Tale

The next couple of days went by quickly, and when Friday came Rory barely noticed, she did not have any articles to write but a lot to review and she loved doing it, her co-workers however, were not very nice about it.

On Thursday, Rory went to the break room to get some coffee and there was a huge bug next to it, she was not scared of bugs, but it took her by surprise and she let out a little scream, which did not helped with the people from the office, they now call her princess and she hates it.

The only people that are actually nice to her are her assistant Grace, Noah, his assistant, Anthony and Sophia – they are photographers and best friends, he's gay and she's bi, they're great people and awesome to be around. They even asked Rory to go out with them but she refused saying she hadn't gotten the hang of the life in New York yet. Mason Scott from sports that flirts with everyone who has breasts and Alice Denver, she's the only one from her section that likes Rory, she's the type of girl who gets along with everyone, she dates Eli Graham from opinion section, he seems nice but never really talked to Rory.

Rory was on her way to work when her phone started ringing, it was an unknown number, she groaned before answering.

"Hello?"

"Rory, love! How are you?" Finn's voice came from the other end of the line and she smiled.

"Hey Finny, I'm great, how are you?"

"Excellent! I'm magnificent as always."

"That's great." Rory laughed.

"So tell me kitten, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Movies and junk food?"

"Wrong, you are going out with yours truly."

"Oh really? Please prey tell where am I going?"

"We are going to dinner with the gang, it's been too long love, we ought to catch up, and we live in the same building after all."

"I don't know Finn, it might be weird with Logan and –" she cut herself before saying too much, "everyone, I don't think all of us will be comfortable with that."

"You mean Colin."

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry love, they'll be fine, I see you tonight."

"Wait, Finn! What did you mean?" he sighed.

"A little over a year ago Robert told me they saw you at a club and you got smashed with Colin and ended up kissing each other." he said calmly, "don't worry about it kitten, it's just a kiss. Trust me, I kissed Colin multiple times when I was drunk, completely understandable." he finished, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and laughed awkwardly.

"Right, well I have to go now, I'll call you later and let you know if I'll make it tonight." she hung up before hearing his answer.

"God I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now." she muttered under her breath. It was almost lunch time and Rory had not drunk coffee since she left home, she was avoiding the break room for the time being.

"Good thing I'm here to avoid any murderous activity," Colin said entering her office with two cups of coffee.

"Yes! You're life saver." she replied getting one of the coffees from him and taking a big sip.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a room here with a lot of coffee and snacks,some tables and chairs, sometimes some couches where you can go for a break and drink as much coffee as you'd like?" Colin said sitting in front of her.

"Yes but I'm avoiding going there at the moment." she shrugged.

"May I ask why?"

"There was a big bug it caught me off guard there may have been a scream, long story short my beloved co-workers call me princess in the worst way possible."

"Ouch." he said laughing.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Well you see–" someone entering Rory's office cut him off.

"Hey pretty girl, ready for lunch?" Noah said before noticing the other person in the room, he looked at Colin then back at Rory, "sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Pretty girl, princess, how highly they think of you." Colin said sarcastically raising his eyebrows at Rory.

"Ha-ha, very funny." she rolled her eyes at Colin and turned to Noah "Is Aaron waiting already? I thought he said to be ready at one thirty," she said looking at the clock.

"No, I just thought I'd come get you early and head to the restaurant" Noah said sitting in the chair next to Colin's, "now why am I not aware people are calling you princess?"

"Big bug in the break room." she muttered.

"Oh yes I heard about that, was that you?" he laughed.

"Seriously?" she glared at him.

"Okay, sorry, now aren't you going to introduce us?" he said and tilted his head towards Colin.

"Right, sorry! Noah this is Colin, he's a friend from college, Colin this is my co-worker Noah."

"Ouch, how easily you dismiss our love." Noah said bringing his hand to his chest mocking hurt she rolled her eyes.

"You know Ror, I can come back another time or call you maybe," Colin said starting to get up.

"No! Its fine, Noah was just leaving, right Noah?"

"Yeah, of course." he said getting up, "nice to meet you, Colin." he shook Colin's hand and head to the door. "I'll come get you at a quarter after one." he winked at her and left.

"So what brings you here?" she smiled at Colin.

"Um, who was that guy?" he said ignoring her question.

"He has the same job as I but for another section."

"Then why are you having lunch with him?"

"Not that is any of your business, but I'm having lunch with Aaron and him because they're one of the only ones that are actually nice to me here."

"He seemed to think you're more than friends."

"Careful there Colin, you're sounding like you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Good, now are you going to tell me why you stopped by or are we going to keep doing this whatever this is?"

"Finn will ask you to go out with us tonight and you can't decline."

"He already did and by the way he thinks we kissed."

"We did kiss."

"I know but... he knows, it's weird."

"He told me, that's kind of why I wanted to get to you before him, to tell you he knows, Robert told him."

"Yeah, I know, why did Robert say we only kissed though? I mean he saw us leaving together."

"Robert likes disasters, he's waiting for a moment where this information can do more damage to let it out. I'll try to reason with him and see if I can talk him out of saying anything else."

"Somehow I don't think that'll work."

"You're probably right."

"I usually am."

"Someone's cocky."

"Just pointing out the obvious," they laughed. "I actually have to finish reviewing a piece before lunch so I'll see you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely." he smiled and got up to leave her office.

"Hello princess." Aaron said mockingly entering Rory's office followed by Noah.

"Jesus has everyone here heard about that?" she groaned.

"You are aware that you work in a place full of people that look for news and gossip for a living, right?" Noah joked.

"These people should only use their talent for good."

"Agreed." Aaron said, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I just finished everything here, except Francine's because she still haven't sent me her article so the rest I e-mailed to you." she replied getting up and walking towards them, "where are we eating? I'm dying for a giant cup of coffee right now," she asked as they were walking out of her office.

"Weren't you drinking coffee like an hour ago or something?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're so weird." he laughed.

"To answer your question we're going to a Mexican place close by, Eli said is incredible and he is after all an opinion reporter," Aaron said as they were getting into the elevator and they laughed.

"So what are your plans for the weekend, pretty girl?" Noah asked.

"I'm not sure, one of my friends from college lives in my building and I was thinking about hanging out with him and catching up," she answered as they were leaving the building, "what about you guys?"

"Oh is it that Colin guy?" Noah asked ignoring her question.

"No, it's actually his best friend, Finn, we used to hang out together in a quite large group, but I distanced myself from them and now I came back here and they fell back into my life."

"That's good, this way you won't be alone in a new city." Aaron smiled sympathetic.

"Yeah." she smiled back, "and what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I'll go see my little sister and her husband." Aaron replied and they looked at Noah waiting for this answer.

"I'm not sure yet, I might have something planed out." Noah shrugged and they nodded.

They walked four blocks until they reached their destination, they were laughing at some joke Noah made about Aaron's secretary Carrie when they entered the establishment, it was a small restaurant but pretty and organized. They found a table and waited for someone to take their orders, a minute later a waitress named Karen came and took their orders, she was eyeing both guys and it made Rory feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, they finally took in the whole restaurant and found most of their co-workers and some people they did not know at a corner looking at them. Rory wanted to die right there, this could not help her in their eyes, and she was having lunch with their boss, now they would definitely hate her.

"Wow, this sucks." Noah said and they turned their attention back to him.

"Yeah, pretty sure they hate me even more now." Rory said.

"Is it really that bad?" Aaron asked and Rory shrugged.

"I don't know, they never actually talk to me, just roll their eyes and turn to face something else." she sighed, "at least they aren't being mean to my face."

"Wait now, I know that Mason, Sophia and Tony liked you," Noah said.

"Mason only talks to me to make dirty comments or sexual innuendos, which he has a quite impressive knowledge of, Tony and Sophia are amazing and you're right they seem to not hate me at all." she smiled.

"That's a start" he replied and she nodded along with Aaron.

Their order arrived and they talked about work, shared some college stories, nothing too personal, they paid and headed back to work, leaving the elevator Rory and Noah bit farewell to Aaron, and headed to opposite directions, when they were almost at Rory's office Noah looked up at her studying her.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"No, I'm going out with some old friends." she answered.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"What about tomorrow?" he ignored her question.

"That depends," she said turning to him "for what?"

"A date." he replied.

"A date?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, two people spending time together, there's food involved sometimes movies, good night kiss if everything goes as spectated." he joked.

"I know what a date is." she rolled her eyes, "but are you sure about this? I mean we work together, we'll be seeing a lot of each other here and if it doesn't work out it'll just be awkward."

"Okay, so here's what we will do, I'll wait until the end of next week and if you're still not sure we forget the whole thing but, if you decide to give it a chance we go out next Saturday, sound good?" he said as they reached her office and she smiled.

"Sounds great."

"Good." he smirked, "have a good weekend, pretty girl." he said over his shoulders while walking down the hall.


	5. TGIF Or Not

When Rory got home from work she was ready for the day to end. After lunch a lot of rumors started running around and she honestly didn't pay much attention to it, at least as much as someone can not pay attention at people staring and whispering whenever you're around.

She dropped her purse in the kitchen counter and took off her shoes before turning the coffee maker on. She leaned on the counter and closed her eyes for a while until she heard the coffee maker rings letting her know the coffee was ready. She took one mug out of the kitchen cabinet and poured some coffee before going to the living room, she noticed she had three unheard messages and sat down on the couch to listen to them.

The first one was her mother's; "Fruit of my loins! I got answer machine again! I'm starting to think you're avoiding your poor mother. Just a heads up that your grandmother will be calling you in the next few hours and I apologize. Bye, love you."

"Well that was sufficiently weird." Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

The second message was as promised her grandmother; "Rory dear, how are you? Busy apparently since you couldn't answer a simple phone call. You must give me the number to your office. Now to the reason I'm calling, there will be an event for homeless kids in New York next week and you must attend with your grandfather and I. I'll send you some dresses for you pick from next week. Goodbye dear."

Rory groaned and waited for the last message, she'd guess it was her grandfather but to her surprise it wasn't her grandfather's strong voice that came out of the machine, instead it was an Australian accent and closed her eyes in anticipation, she completely forgot about him.

"Rory love, I'm to assume that if you haven't called yet is because you won't call at all, but unfortunately for you, I will not let you out that easy. We'll be going out for dinner and then drinks; I'll be at your lovely home at 7 pm to escort you so be ready. See you later kitten."

Rory looked at the time in her phone and cursed. It was already 6:30 pm and she only had half an hour to get ready. She rushed to her room taking off her clothes and getting into the bathroom to take a shower, when she was about to get into the shower she heard someone at the door and groaned. She grabbed a towel and went to answer the door.

"You're early!" She said as he saw Finn standing there looking rather gorgeous.

"That's what a call a reception." Finn teased looking her up and down, she looked at herself and saw that she was only wearing a towel and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you early, Finn?" Rory said with an annoyed tone.

"You've been holding out on me, love." Finn replied still checking her out.

"Finn!" she scolded him.

"I'm here to make sure you don't stead us up of course!" He said finally taking his eyes off of her and looking around her apartment. "Nice place, kitten."

"I wouldn't do that," she lied "and thanks." she added as a cover up.

"Yeah, sure." he said and looked back at her, "now, do you need help in the shower or..." he trailed off.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks." she chuckled and started walking back to her room, "make yourself at home." she called over her shoulders.

She tried to get ready fast so Finn wouldn't be waiting too long and after 35 minutes she came into the living room but Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"Finn?" She called as she looked around. She saw him coming from her bar with a drink in his hands.

"Starting early, are we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, but it's never early for a drink. Great collection you have there kitten." he said finishing his drink.

"My grandmother is the one to thank for that."

"Ah, the lovely Emily Gilmore." he said putting down his empty glass.

"That's the one." she replies grabbing her coat.

"You look absolutely smashing, love." he smiled holding out his arm for her.

"I could say the same about you." she smiled back putting her hand of his arm and walking out of her apartment.

When Rory and Finn got to the restaurant everyone was already there, they greeted everyone and fell into an awkward chat about the news until the waitress finally arrived to take their orders.

After their orders arrived and they started eating, Stephanie finally broke the awkwardness.

"Wow, I still can't believe you can eat like that." she said to Rory.

"It's a gift, my friend." Rory replied and everybody laughed.

"It's true, she used to out eat me without even trying, and it was scary man." Logan added.

"What's scary is that she eats like that and still looks like that." Colin said.

"Without exercising might I add." Finn added.

"Not true, I actually do exercise now." Rory said and everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"How did that happened?" Logan asked.

"Well, it started in Washington..." she trailed off.

"Three years, I spend three years trying to get you into a gym." Logan said.

"You see, I have this friend, Lucca, he and his boyfriend used to work out together and then when they broke up he got depressed and changed gyms so he wouldn't meet up with his ex. And since he lost his work out partner he dragged me and Haley to the gym with him. They eventually got back together, thank God and Haley and I changed to yoga. Really not my thing lifting heavy stuff so it'll make your body hurt later on." Rory joked.

"See mate, all you had to do is get dumped by your boyfriend." Finn teased and they laughed.

"Plus you were the one that planted the seed in my head so you should take some credit." Rory smiled at Logan.

"Thank you." he smiled back.

After that the awkwardness was gone and they were talking like they used to, they finished their dinner and Finn paid for everything since he was the one that arranged everything. They headed to a bar afterwards as Finn said they would.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Logan said and left in the direction which Rory assumed was the bathroom.

"Another round!" Colin said to their waiter, they all were a little drunk by this point.

"I want to dance." Stephanie said to no one in particular.

"Then we shall dance my love." Finn said taking her to the dance floor.

"Let's dance." Colin said to Rory as they watched their friends dancing.

"Lead the way." she looked up at him smiling and he smiled back taking her to the dance floor.

They were all dancing and having fun without caring about anything else really. Without noticing Rory and Colin were dancing closer than people usually do, they were grinding and not paying attention to things around them, that was until Finn came up to them.

"Hey, careful there my friends, we don't want any repeats from the past, do we?"

"What happened in the past?" Stephanie asked.

"They kissed." Finn shrugged.

"You kissed?" Stephanie yelled looking between Rory and Colin.

"Who kissed?" Logan asked coming behind them.

"Fuck." Finn and Colin muttered.

"No one." Stephanie added.

"Really?" Logan asked skeptically. "You want to try that again?" he added sarcastically. There was a silence in the group and he looked at all of the carefully. "Am I going to get an answer any time soon or?" he tried again.

"I..." Rory started and everyone looked at her, she glanced at Colin and then back at Logan. "I kissed Colin." she said quietly.

"What? I don't think I'm hearing this right, it sounded like you just told me you kissed my best friend." Logan said raising his voice and looking at her, she looked down and he looked at the rest of the group. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he yelled angrily.

"Logan, let me explain-" Rory stated but was cut off.

"No, I will not let you explain, Rory." Logan snapped.

"C'mon mate, we all kissed Colin at least once while drunk." Finn said calmly.

Logan looked at Finn disbelievingly and walked away. Colin and Finn started to go after him but Rory stopped them.

"Let me talk to him first." she said but they didn't look convinced. "Please. He will be more receptive of me than you." Finn raised an eyebrow. "He won't punch me, you two... not so sure." she clarified and they nodded.

She went after the same path Logan did a minute ago, when she finally got outside she found Logan leaning on the car but Frank was nowhere to be seen, he sighed loudly when he saw her approaching him.

"I thought Finn or Colin would be the ones coming out here." he said.

"They tried, I thought it would be better if we talked first." she replied.

"And what gave you that idea?" he said harshly.

"I'm so sorry, Logan." she said quietly.

"How did this even happen? When did it happen?" he asked. She sighed before answering.

"It was last year; I was in New Jersey researching a story for Washington Post. I was in this bar with my friends and we were drinking, then I found Colin and we started talking and catching up, it was pretty normal and before we knew it, it was done." She said, she felt bad about lying to him but she couldn't tell him the true, it would ruin his friendship with Colin.

"Why did you do it?" he asked slowly.

"I didn't intend to do it you know and I regret it, I wasn't thinking clearly, you know how I am after I drink one too many tequila shots." she tries to joke and he laughed humorlessly.

"That's not fair to me you know." he said.

"Well... you did cheat on me." she teased and he made a face. "Which is so not the point right now." she added quickly.

"Look Logan, I know you hate me right now and that's okay, I can take it, but please don't take it out on Colin, I was the one that kissed him and what could he do really? He's your best friend and your friendship is more important than anything. You'll never have to see me again if you'd like."

"That's not what I want and you know it."

"Logan-"

"It's just, I thought that maybe we could try again, you know? Give it another shoot now that we're both more grown up and all."

"Logan that would never happen." she said softly.

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"Because I idealized you. You are perfect in every way, you're gorgeous, kind, smart, romantic, everything I girl could ever wish for."

"Oh I see now how that can be a problem."

"It's not" she laughs. "You are perfect and you deserve someone as good as you are, but that someone is just not me. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Give it time and you'll see." she said touching lightly his arm. "Now, I'll go home and you'll talk it out with Colin, no violence. And if after you talked things through you still want me in your life you can call me if not it's totally fine, you don't have to worry about me at all okay? I've been through this before." she joked and gives him a peck on the cheek before walking back into the club to grab her stuff.

"Okay, I'm going home." Rory said as she reached her friends. "He's calmer now. I told him it was my fault and I had one too many types of tequila so he won't take it out on you." she said to Colin.

"He'll probably come here in a while to talk so be nice and you'll both be fine" she said with a reassuring smile. "Anyways, I should get going now. See you around." she said and walked out of the bar.

"That girl has some serious power, mate." Finn said as she left.

"Why is that?" Stephanie asked.

"She managed to calm Huntzberger down, that requires some strong shit." he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I think Colin's shock." she said. "He hasn't said a word since Logan found out."

"Can you blame the poor bloke? I'd be pissing my pants if I were in his place." Finn said motioning to Logan who had just stormed into the bar and was heading in their direction. Colin and Stephanie turned to see him and before they could do anything Logan's fist was in Colin's jaw.

"Oh my God." Stephanie said at the same that that Finn said, "Fuck, mate."

"Just needed to get that out of my system, now let's hear your side of the story." Logan said sitting down in front of Colin.


	6. Worse Than It Looks

It was almost three in the morning when Rory heard someone at her door. She had a bad feeling, she didn't hear from anyone since she left the bar hours ago. She knew there was a possibility that they'd never talk to her again but she thought they'd at least give her a heads up or something so she decided to wait a few days and if she still heard nothing about them she'd just let it go. It was the least she could do anyway.

She got up to answer the door a little uncertain if she should do so, in one hand it was an incredibly safe building but it was pretty late for a friendly visit. She went anyway, slowly opening the door to find a bloody and apparently passed out Finn carried by an also bloody Logan who looked vivid but not even close to passed out.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she said fully opening the door and holding Finn's head in her hands exterminating it.

Logan just huffed and walked passed her trying to drop Finn on her couch, she tried to help him the best she could.

"He lost his apartment keys and only notice when we were already here so, good luck with him." Logan said walking to the door after putting Finn down.

"What the hell?" Rory said going after him but he ignored her. "Logan, wait." she tried again and he stopped but didn't say anything.

She was watching him not sure of what to say or do now.

"Logan, what happened?" she asked quietly.

He turned around so quickly and knew it he was inches away from her; she had to take a step back.

"You slept with him?" he asked in a whisper that scared the shit out of her.

"What?" she looked at him puzzled for a moment and then she realized that he meant Colin.

"You did, didn't you?" he asked in an incredulous tone. He must have been studying her because he notices the change in her expressions without her saying a word about it.

"Yes." she replied quietly.

"Fuck, Rory." Logan said in disbelieve, "I was actually hoping it weren't true." he chuckled humorless.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"You know what? I'm done listening to that for the day, you and Colin can take your apologies and shove it because I don't want them." he said before storming out of her apartment.

She looked glued to the floor for a few minutes then she went to her room to get a pillow and a blanket for Finn making it more comfortable for him. She put a glass of water and some painkillers for him in the coffee table so he could take it in the morning and went back to her room to uselessly try and get some sleep.

Rory finally got some sleep after rolling in her bed for a couple of hours wondering what happened after she left them at the bar, she wanted to know how could things turn out so badly in the three hours she was away from them.

She was awake by her phone ringing and groaned before getting up to answer it.

"Hello?" she said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"She lives." came the sarcastically voice in the other end.

"Lucca?" she asked and looked at the clock by the side of her bed, seeing at it was already 10 am she decided to make some coffee.

"No, fairy godmother." he said sarcastically.

"Someone is seriously on the sarcastically mood today." she said passing by Finn on the couch and going to the kitchen.

"Yeah, caused by the abandonment of a certain blue-eyed brunette." he whines.

"Oh you're big boy, you'll get over it." she tried to joke and he groaned.

"Anyways, why are you still in bed at this time? Late night last night?" he asked.

"You could say that." she said vacantly as she turned on the coffee maker.

"Elaborate please."

"Well do you remember Colin?"

"Hot brunette from the bar in New Jersey that you slept with even though he's your ex's best friend?"

"That's the one." she said humorless.

"What about him?" he asked casually "oh am I sensing a round two?"

"God, I hope not."

"Liar!"

"Not the point." she groaned "so, I went out with my friends from college last night," she sighed "which means Colin and Logan were there."

"Uh oh, this can't be good."

"Oh, it wasn't."

"Again, elaborate."

"We went out for dinner and it was awkward but fine, then to a bar and things got back to normal and one moment we were dancing and everything was like it used to. Then next thing I know Logan's mad because he thinks Colin and I kissed."

"Oh honey, you did way more than kissing."

"Again, not the point." she groaned and the coffee maker starts beeping as the coffee is done. "Anyways, I left after we talked and I tried to calm him down which apparently did not work," she sighed "at all." she added and poured coffee in a mug sitting in a stool in the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when it was almost 3 in the morning Logan showed up here all bloody to drop off a bloody and passed out Finn, who apparently lost the keys to his place." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"No shit."

"Yeah, and he was trying to get out of here as fast as he could," she sighed sadly "then he asked me if I slept with Colin so I'm guessing he told him, but I don't know why would he do that." she groaned.

"Shut the front door! This is so fucked up baby doll." he said amused.

"Good to know my misery brings so much amusement to you." she said sarcastically and finished the coffee putting down the mug.

Lucca was rambling about something on the phone but she stopped listening when Finn entered the kitchen.

"Lucca, Finn's up, I'll call you later okay? Tell Hales I said hi." Rory said and hung up the phone. "Hey, did I wake you? I was trying to keep it quiet." she said apologetic.

"Don't worry kitten, I feel like I've been sleeping for days," he said sitting down next to her, "and that I was run over by a truck." he added rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can imagine that." she said "do you want some coffee?" she asked

"Yes, please." he said a little too eager and she chuckled.

She got up and walked to the cupboard to get a mug and pour him some coffee before walking back to him and putting the mug down in front of him.

"Thanks, love." he smiled before taking a sip of the coffee.

"No problem," she said waving her hand, "let me help you clean your face." she added and he nodded.

She started looking for a washcloth to clean the wounds. She found it in a drawer bellow the sink, she fold it and humidified it before walking back to where Finn was. He put the mug down and turned to her. She started cleaning the spot near his eyebrows.

"Now love, not that I don't love waking up to your lovely figure," he smirked and looked her up and down making her blush lightly, "but how did I end up here exactly?"

"Logan dropped you off," she shrugged "apparently you didn't get any better at keeping your keys with you when you're drunk since college." she joked.

"Oh yes," he smiled knowingly "doubt that will ever change."

"You're probably right." she added and they laughed before falling in a heavy silence.

"Finn..." she started quietly still cleaning his wounds and he looked up at her "what happened after I left?"

He sighed before relating the previous night activities.

After punching Colin Logan sat in front of him waiting for an explanation of how it happened.

Colin rubbed his chin and took a deep breath "Look Logan, we were drunk okay? You know better than anyone that people do stupid shit under the influence of alcohol."

"But Rory? Really? I want to marry that girl, Colin." Logan said emphasizing the word 'marry'.

"Don't you mean wanted?"

"What?"

"You said want, but we think you meant wanted, mate." Finn clarified and Logan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I mean want." he added quietly and everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, that's bullshit." Stephanie was the first one to talk and they all looked puzzled at her. "Oh, please Logan, you have been sleeping with literally every woman you set eyes on for three years now, and never no even once asked or mentioned Rory, never even gave us the reason she turned down your proposal so we don't even know what to think about it and now that you found out she hasn't been pinning over you like every other girl you want her back?" she chuckled humorless, "grow up." she added and finished her drink.

Logan was silent for a while before answering, "That's not the point Steph, and this is Rory we're talking about, my Rory, does loyalty means nothing anymore?"

"Oh please," Colin scoffed "how many girls have you slept with that I had slept with first? Or Finn? You once slept with Finn's girl forty five minutes after they broke up. Yes, Rory and I slept together, it was once and we were drunk, get over it." he said without thinking and Finn choked on his drink.

"Oh boy." Stephanie said quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Logan said angrily "you slept with her?"

"Fuck." he muttered, "we were drunk, it didn't mean any-" he was cut off by Logan's fist in his face again.

Logan was punching him non-stop and Colin was trying his best to defend himself, and then they were full on fighting in the middle of the bar. Finn decided to interfere and was caught up in the middle of it being hit by them a few times before finally putting an end to it. Steph was holding Colin at one side and Finn was holding Logan.

The owner of the bar kicked them out as soon as the fight ended.

"Logan-" Colin tried again but was cut off.

"I loved her," Logan said angrily "I don't care what you say and think, I did love her and I still do, someone cannot simply go back after Rory Gilmore. It's been years and I thought I was over her but one look in my direction and I'm a fucking goner, she has that power over people. Over me!" his voice was getting louder. "So I'm sorry if I'm mad that you slept with someone I love more than I wish, and maybe I am petty for doing this but I don't care, you shouldn't have done that and you know it." he said and turned to walk away from the group. "You can take Frank, I need time to think." he called over his shoulders while walking away from the group.

"I'll go with and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while you take care of this one, okay love?" Finn asked Steph and she nodded.

They parted ways with Finn going after Logan and Steph asking Frank to take them to Colin's place.

"Oh my God" Rory said after Finn finished his story. She already finished cleaning his face and was sitting at his side again.

"I guess you didn't calm him down like you hoped?" Finn tried to joke.

"Guess not." she chuckled "I am so sorry, Finn."

"No need for that kitten, we've all done something stupid while drunk, Logan will get over it, technically he doesn't have the right to be angry it wasn't cheating or anything like that." Finn put one arm over her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"I don't really know the rules to one-night-stands but I'm pretty sure to sleeping with you ex's best friend is a big 'don't do it'." she replied leaning into his embrace.

He chuckled, "don't worry love, he'll come around eventually, he always does."

She nodded and they stayed in silence for a while before she looked up at him and asked, "How's Colin?"

"Last I heard he was passed out in Steph's couch," he said breaking their embrace "the bloke will be fine, don't worry love." he reassured her.

"You're saying that an awful lot of times this morning." she joked.

"That's because I know my friends, love." he said getting up, "and trust me that's not the first and won't be the last time they have a fight like this."

"Strangely enough I find that more believable."

After that they fell into a playful banter and easy talk, they cooked together and watched TV for a while before Finn said he needed a shower and more sleep before dealing with his friends again so he headed home getting the keys from the concierge.

Rory paced around her apartment not knowing what to do and worrying about things she couldn't control until she finally decided to pay a visit to a friend instead of sitting around doing nothing.


	7. Guilt Won't Get You Anywhere

Colin woke up in a strange place with his head pounding, he looked around and saw Steph in front of with drinking what he assumed to be coffee.

"You know that it is creepy to watch people while they're sleeping right?" He said sighing and closing his eyes again.

"I don't care, I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now." She replied annoyed.

"And why is that?" He opened one eye to look at her.

"Are you kidding?" She asked irritated and he only looked puzzled "Rory? Really?"

"Yep." He tried to keep the conversation light.

"Rory freaking Gilmore?" She was almost yelling.

"Do we even know another Rory?" He joked. "And why do you care anyway?" He asked annoyed while sitting up.

"Oh I don't know, maybe is because I care about my friends and I don't want to see them hurt."

"Logan will be fine." He muttered.

"I'm not only talking about Logan, Colin." She said softly and he looked up puzzled.

"Tell me why you did it." She inquired and he started shaking his head. "And don't give me the 'I don't know' bullshit, I want the true." he quickly added.

He sighed, "I guess I was curious... I'm really not sure why I did it, it's just... Remember when Logan first met Rory and he didn't want to start anything with her because she was the real thing? Like the meet the parents, 2.5 shit and everything? Well Finn and I were actually going for it, like may the best man win kind of thing but then Logan decided he wanted her and made a move before we could do anything about it.

"I guess I just kept thinking about the 'what ifs' and when we met at the bar it was like I was getting my second change in being with her even though it ended up being only for a night." He finished and she nodded understanding.

"I get it okay, we've been friends for a long time and you've seen me pinning over guys all the time so I know the feeling." She said. "But was it really worth throwing away a friendship of twenty years over a one night stand?" She asked and the room fell silent. Colin seemed to be deep in thought until Steph get up and called over her shoulders, "Be ready in ten. Nate is going to pick me up and we can give you a ride home."

Colin just got home and the first thing he did was order food and then get in the shower. To say he was tired was an understatement, he felt like he was run over by a truck over and over for hours. When he was leaving the shower he heard the door and put on a sweatpants quickly before grabbing the money for the food and heading to the door.

"Rory, hey! Wasn't expecting to see you here." He said smiling surprised. "And with my food." He added noticing the food she was caring.

"Yeah, I wanted to return the favor-"

"There's no need for that." He interrupted.

"And see how you're doing." She finished shyly and he gave her a smile.

"Well how can I say no to that?" He joked and stepped aside giving her space to come in. "Let me get that." He took the food and walked to the living room.

After settling the food in the coffee table he got them some plates and started eating in silence.

"So-" He said at the same time she said. "Colin." They chuckled.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Colin. I know I'm pretty much the last person you want to see right now but-"

"I'm going to stop with right there." He interrupted. "Last night or that night was not only on you, Rory. We were both there, it was both our faults and I don't want you to feel the need to apologize to me for it plus why wouldn't I want to see you? You're my friend."

"Are you sure? Because I feel responsible and you're losing a lot more than me plus you got beat up for it!"

"Hey, I was actually waiting to get beat up," he said. "He needed to get it out of his system so we can move on, you know?" He explained after seeing her puzzled expression.

"I don't know... it makes me feel even more guilty."

"You don't have to, we'll get over it with time."

They were silent for a moment until she asked softly, "are we still friends then?"

"Of course we still friends, I- we just got you back, Logan will come around eventually don't worry." He reassured her.

"Okay." She chuckled at his attempts to make her feel better and nodded.

After that they fell into easy conversation,telling each other about their lives from when they were not in touch. She told him about the campaign trail and how much fun she had in it, about her friends in Washington, Lucca and his boyfriend Oliver, Haley and her multiple flings.

In return he told her how he and their friends spent their time apart, telling her about Steph's fear of commitment until she found Nate and that they're dating for two years now and she's very happy, about Finn's new found responsible side and that he actually loves working, about Logan's career... They stayed clear of their dating story and Logan's proposal.

"Do you regret it?" He asked after the conversation slowed down.

"Do I regret what?" She replied looking up at him.

"That night, us... do you regret it?"

"Hm, I'm not sure... I didn't use to, until yesterday, now I don't know, I guess I just wish things were different."

"Different how?"

"Well if you weren't Logan's best friend would be awesome." She joked and he chuckled. "But I guess I just wish we didn't have a drunk hook up you know? Maybe if it happened differently it wouldn't be this bad."

"Oh but how would I manage to lure you to my bed without the influence of alcohol?" He said half joking.

"Ah you know that's not true. But I guess you're right in some extent, if we weren't intoxicated we wouldn't have gone through with it, you especially."

"Why?"

"You're a good friend and you wouldn't let a girl get between you and Logan."

"You're not just any girl though."

"Yeah, I'm the girl your best friend proposed to."

After a moment of awkward silence he finally asked, "why did you said no?"

"You don't know?"

"No, Logan never really talked about it."

She sighed, "Logan wanted a wife that would follow him everywhere and just be at his side and look pretty you know? And I know that's the life all of you were born to have, but I don't want that for me. I want to have a career and I wouldn't be able to do that with Logan, he's perfect and deserves a perfect wife and I'm just not that. He just doesn't know it yet, but he will."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, anyways... how about you Mr. One-Night-Stand, still afraid of commitment?"

"I'm not afraid," he replied quickly. "I just haven't found the right girl yet." He said looking into her eyes. Rory blushed and looked away before steering the conversation towards a different topic.


	8. New Tradition, Old Friends

"Rory, your grandmother is in the line for you." Grace said on the phone. It was wednesday afternoon and Rory completely forgot to call Emily back about the even this weekend.

"Thank you Grace, you can pass it on to me." Rory sighed. "Grandma, hi."

"Rory, honestly, you'd think your granddaughter would find some time to return a simple phone call from her grandparents no matter how busy she is."

"I know grandma, I'm really sorry, I got caught up in a few things and it slipped my mind."

"Don't let it happen again. Now for the reason I called, I scheduled a visit to your apartment tomorrow 5pm with a personal shopper so you can pick your dress from the ones I selected, they're all gorgeous gowns and I'm sure you'll love it."

"Grandma, that's really not necessary, I can-"

"Nonsense. Do you have a date for saturday? Because I have a few young man that I'm sure you would be delighted to meet."

"Uh, no, no need, I have a date." Rory blurted out without thinking.

"You do? Please tell me you're not going to the same path as your mom and start dating diner owners-"

"I'm sure you'll find him acceptable grandma, I have to go now, I love you, bye."

Rory groaned after hanging up the phone and thought about an appropriate date for the event this weekend. Her thoughts were immediately on Colin, but she quickly wrote it out since he was Logan's friend and she didn't want to cause any more problems. Same with Finn. Then she thought of Aaron, they were friends after all, but rule it out since he was her boss and the last thing she needed was problems at work for something so silly like this.

Maybe Noah would be okay with it, but she didn't want to send the wrong message and string him along since she didn't want anything more than friendship with him. She shook the thoughts of the hell she'll probably go through this weekend and went back to work, she'd figure everything out tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by quickly and same with the next day, before she knew it Grace told her it was already 4pm and she had to head home to pick a dress. She finished the research she was doing for her article and headed home. She had already talked to Aaron about leaving early today so there was no problem.

After she got home she took a quick shower and put on a comfortable dress to wait for the dresses, as soon as she left her room she heard her coffee maker beep letting her know the coffee was ready but she didn't remember putting coffee in it, she started walking towards the kitchen thinking how tired she must be if she didn't remember making coffee.

"What the hell?" She almost screamed when he got to the kitchen, she found Finn with his head in the fridge, Colin washing some vegetables in the sink with his back at her and Steph sitting in a stool texting someone. They all turned to her with a shocked expression.

"Rory, love! I thought you worked until 6, why are you home?" Finn asked closing the fridge.

"Grandma is sending a personal shopper to see me with some dresses she picked out for me so I had to get off early and that's so not the point why are you here and how the hell did you get in?" She asked eyeing the three of them.

"I talked to the Bill and told him I forgot some very important papers at your place that I needed for work so he gave me a key so I could come get it, so nice of him isn't it?" Finn answered excitedly.

"God, don't I feel safe?" Rory muttered sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that girly, we knows us and he saw you with Finn, he wouldn't just give us your key." Steph added. "Now, dresses you mentioned?"

"Yeah I have this event to go this weekend, I'm sure you know about."

"Oh we don't go to these events anymore, only the really important ones like marriages, engagements or something our families throw because we can't get away with not showing up at a family party." Steph explained.

"I thought you liked events like this." Rory said sitting next to her.

"I did, until my parents couldn't stop talking about marriage and that I should find someone already and introduce me to a thousand losers because they deemed them good enough for me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Joy." Rory muttered sarcastically. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked, Colin here is cooking us Kung Pao Chicken for dinner because I really want to eat it and then we'll watch something on netflix while drinking the amazing cocktails I'm preparing and just talk about our lives and complain about work and all that nonsense." Finn said animatedly.

They chuckled at how Finn looked like a kid on Christmas morning, "Okay, and what's the special occasion?" Rory asked.

"We're starting a new tradition, every thrusday night is friends night." Colin smiled.

Rory smiled back at him, "I like the sound of that... what about-"

"We're not gonna stop being friends with you because of Logan, girly." Steph interrupted. "I missed having a girl around, it's too much work taking care of these two all by myself you know." They all laughed.

Someone buzzed her apartment and she figured it would be the personal shopper.

"I'm going to get that. I'd say make yourselves at home but you already did that so..." Rory laughed and went to the door.

The next forty minutes were torture for Rory, she tried on eight dresses already and everyone had an different opinion about it, Steph, Colin and Finn were sitting in the couch drinking cocktails waiting for her to try something else on so they can have an opinion on it. She didn't know who was more tired, her or Amanda, the personal shopper, personally she didn't like any of the dresses very much but she didn't hate any of it either hence the need to ask her friends' opinions.

"Seriously, this is the last one I'm trying it on okay, I'm tired already and I don't really give a shit about this event." Rory sighed entering the living room again.

She was wearing a gold dress with black lacy details, and it was the first one she actually felt comfortable in it.

"You look ravishing, kitten." Finn said giving her a once-over.

"I agree, I'm totally borrowing that dress in the future." Steph said.

Everyone turned to look at Colin waiting for his opinion, he was looking at Rory as if she was something precious. Steph elbowed him and he cleaned his throat before saying looking at her eyes.

"You look gorgeous, Ror."

"Thank God, I'm so done taking my clothes off." Rory sighed tiredly. "That sounded a lot dirtier than I intended."

"Oh I don't mind you taking your clothes off, love." Finn added as she laughed and when back to change her clothes for the last time.

They finished dinner and ate together, the night went by so quickly and Rory realized how much fun they were having without any awkwardness.


	9. Night To Remember

It was Saturday and Rory just hung up the phone with her mom. She spent almost half an hour complaining about not having a date to the function and her grandparents would play matchmaker. She started to get ready to the event when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Girly, how are you?" Steph's voice was bubblier than usually.

"I feel like a sheep being led to slaughter." She joked.

"Still no date, I take?"

"Yeah it just felt weird to invite Colin or Finn, considering the Logan situation and I didn't think mixing work with personal was a very good idea since I only have to friends at work I didn't want to jeopardize that."

"Oh I get it, but on the bright side we're still up for shopping tomorrow right?" Steph asked animatedly.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, good, okay then, see you tomorrow, bye." And with that she hung up, Rory looked at the phone thinking how odd her friend was acting but brush it off so she could finally start getting ready.

Rory curled her hair, did her make-up, dressed up and in two hours she was finally ready to leave her house. When she opened the door someone rang the doorbell at the same time, looking up she smiled.

"Hey Colin, what are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"Well, you mentioned that you didn't have a date Thursday and I figured I'd help you take your grandparents off your back." He smiled and she notices his attire, he was incredibly handsome, she had to admit the guy could wear a tux. She realizes that she was starring and looked down blushing while he smirked.

She cleaned her throat, "That's very nice, but you don't have to do this, you hate this things."

"I'm willing to overlook that for you."

"Thanks," she smiled blushing softly "what ab-"

"Logan won't be there, and even if he is I don't really care what he thinks, we're friends and friends go out together." He said offering her his arm with a smile. "Now, shall we?"

"We shall." She said putting her hand on his arm and walking to the elevator.

They've been to the party for only five minutes when they heard someone calling.

"Rory, you're finally here. You look lovely." Emily Gilmore said from behind them, Rory took a deep breath and turned to her grandparents with a fake smile in place.

"Grandma. Grandpa, hey. Thank you." She greeted them. "This is Colin McCrea." She introduces him with a reassurance smile for Colin.

"Oh from McCrea law firm I assume?" Richard said extending his hand for Colin.

"Yes, sir. I believe you're good friends with my dad Andrew McCrea?" Colin said shaking his hands.

"Why yes of course, fine gentleman."

"That he is. Mrs. Gilmore you look lovely." Colin finished turning to Emily and kissing the back of her hands.

"Oh no need for that, please call me Emily." She said with a smile. "We will see you later at our table; we still have to make the rounds."

With that they left and Colin led them to the bar for a drink.

After the introductions they found their table and everything went smoothly, they talked a lot, made the rounds and avoided Emily's knowing glances, after dinner Colin saw her grandmother walking up to them and quickly asked Rory to dance, she gently accepted and he led them to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and hold the other while she put her hand on his shoulder, he brought her as close as he could without grinding.

"You know I don't think I said this earlier but you look stunning tonight." He said close to her ear as they danced.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You look very handsome yourself."

"I can't really look bad while my date is the most beautiful person in the room."

"Aren't you a charmer?" She joked laughing softly.

"I try." He said smiling.

"I'm sure."

"So, how am I doing as a date so far?"

"Annoyingly perfect, my grandmother is planning our wedding by now."

"I think she already planned it, she's probably picturing our children now."

"You're right." They laughed.

"But seriously, thank you for doing this, Colin." She said once they stopped laughing taking a step back to look into his eyes.

"It's my pleasure." He replied looking back at her eyes and they shared a smile.

They stayed in their own bubble for the rest of the evening. When it was time for them to go Rory was exhausted and ready to call it a night. They bit their goodbyes and left the building.

"How about a nightcap before I return you safely to your apartment?" Colin said softly once outside.

Rory was ready to decline and ask for a rain-check but when she looked up at his expecting expression she automatically said yes. They decided to take that drink from the bar inside her building.

One drink turned into five, that turned into countless amount of alcohol. They were beyond drunk when the bartender decided to cut them off so Colin pays for their drink while they finish their last drink.

"You know, I always wondered why you did it." Colin said taking a sip of his drink.

"Why I did what?" She asked puzzled.

"Sleep with me."

"Uh, have you looked in the mirror?" She joked.

He laughed, "Yeah but you could find an attractive guy that wasn't your ex best friend if that's what you were looking for."

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy but," she finishes the rest of her drink before continuing "back at Yale, I always thought you'd be the one that would ask me out, I mean, Logan was a good friend and he was the biggest man-whore of Yale, as you well know. At the beginning I thought he'd try something but he never did and then I thought it was maybe because of you, like you'd ask him not to or something, since you were always looking at me, we had so much in common, you were always incredibly sweet and we'd talk for hours. But then you didn't make a move.

"So decided that casual dating would be a good idea, and boy was I wrong, but then I got closer to Logan and that was it basically. Then we broke up and I tried to distance myself from everything Logan related, but you were always in the back of my mind, I wondered how it would be and if we would've worked out had it been you instead of him. I don't regret my relationship with Logan, not one bit, but I guess I wanted to know how "us" would feel like, granted it was only for one night, nevertheless better than nothing, right?"

As she finished her explanation his lips is on hers and everything else was a blur. The kiss was passionate and hungry, his lips were fast and demanding, like he needs to prove something. His hands are on her hair, holding her in place, as if she would rather be anywhere but here. She grabs the lapels of his jacket bringing him closer as he deepens the kiss. When they finally come up for air they don't say anything, and just stare into each other's eyes.

She takes his hands and led them into the elevator, they don't say anything and when the doors close his lips are on hers again and she's pressed against the wall. His hands are everywhere at once and hers are in his hair pulling him closer, when they reach her floor he breaks the kiss and keeps his hands on her waist. She stops at her door to look for the keys in her clutch, he pressed her back to his chest, and moved her hair from her neck, then he started trailing off kissed on her shoulders and neck while she opened the door.

Once inside the apartment her back was pressed against the door and his lips were back on hers. His hands were on her ass as he pulled her up, she pulled her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck and jaw while taking off his jacket and quickly undoing his buttons. His head fell back as he pressed his erection to her core.

"Bedroom?" He asked huskily.

"Second door to the left." She asked breathlessly while he guided them to the bedroom, getting rid of their shoes on the way.

They entered the room; Colin put Rory down while she took his shirt off. He helped her undo his belt and take off his pants. He turned her back at him and started to unzip her dress slowly caressing her back at the same time, he removed one of the straps from her shoulder and started kissing her neck slowly, sucking on her pulse point. She moaned and dropped her head on his shoulder while he continued caressing her neck, with his other hand he took the other strap dropping her dress in the ground leaving her in only back lacy underwear.

He brought his hands to her stomach and pressed them together, she could feel his erection on her ass making her grind him, he groaned taking off her bra before bringing his hands to her breasts massaging them. She brings her hands to the nape of his neck while he works her nipples.

"Colin." She moans breathlessly and he notices the urgency in her voice. He starts trailing down her stomach until he reaches her panties, his hands find her clit and she moans loudly while scratching his neck.

She turns around and backs him to the bed; he lies down with her straddling him. She starts kissing his chest slowly moving down until she reaches his boxers, looking up at him she smirks and bits down at the waistband of his underwear and pushing down until his knees so he can push it down himself never breaking eye contact. She wraps her hand around the base of him, leans down to run her tongue along the underside. She smiles slightly, when he groans loudly. She swirls her tongue around the head, licking over the tip, before she sucks him into her mouth. A noise comes out of his throat, high pitched and nearly pleading, and his hands tighten in her hair for a moment.

She works her way up and down, sucking hard and hollowing her cheeks when she pulls back, using her hand to stroke what she can't fit in her mouth. She looks up at him, letting out a hum. Colin curses, his chest raising rapidly, his thigh muscles taut. Rory lets him fall from her mouth, drops her hand to fondle his balls. He gasps her name, his head falling back, "Is this alright?" She asks innocently, trying not to smirk.

It seems to take a great deal of effort, for him to roll his head forward enough to look at her, his expression incredulous, "Fuck, Rory. It's perfect." he mutters.

She can sense his close by the way he grips her hair tighter she moans and that sends him over the edge emptying himself on her mouth, she licks him clean and kisses up his chest until she reaches his mouth.

He kisses her passionately and turns them around pinning her on the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone trailing down to her hip just above the edge of panties, and began to peel the fabric away. She watched him worship her skin with his lips until he reached her wet center.

He licks her folds and lap at her entrance with enthusiasm to finally settles on her clit, toying with it, whilst a lean finger enters her. He sucks on it, as he adds a second finger. He smirks against her glistening clit at her gasp when he stimulates her other entrance with his thumb.

"God, Colin." Rory shouts as he nips lightly at her clit, pumping his fingers at a rough pace. She feels all her muscles tense as her orgasm hit her hard, devolving through her whole body.

He laps at her juices enthusiastically, trying to collect every drop, without getting his eyes off her face red from pleasure. He wanted to remember everything about this; she looked even more gorgeous that in his memory.

"Condom?" She asks and he gets up to look for his pants and grab the condom from his wallet.

He comes back to bed lying next to her and opens the condom but Rory takes it from him, "Let me." She says softly and straddles him rolling the condom in his erection. She kisses him while sliding him into her and they both moan at the sensation. Colin sits up and Rory circles her legs around his waist before starting to move.

She starts slow and softly but not long after she's pounding onto him and they both are moaning and calling each other's names loudly. It's not much before they both reach their climax again and collapses in the bed together.

When they finally manage to control their breathing Rory rolls off of him and he goes to dispose the condom before coming back to bed. He hugs her from behind and she leans into his touch.

"Goodnight Rory." He said nuzzling her neck. She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight Colin." She answered with a soft smile on her lips.


	10. Now What?

"Isn't this lovely?" Finn's voice rang into the bedroom waking Rory and Colin from their slumber.

"Oh my god." Rory panicked covering her body with the sheets.

At the same time Colin said, "What the fuck, Finn? Get out."

"What? No good morning? I'm hurt, mate." Finn teased.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" Rory asked annoyed.

"Well kitten, Steph was trying to reach you to let you know she'll be running late for your lunch date." Finn said as he sat on the end of the bed. "But as you weren't answering your phone she asked me to come see if you're still in your apartment and let you know she's going to be an hour late so she'll meet you the restaurant at noon." He finished amused.

"Oh my God, Steph! I totally forgot about that, what time is it?" She asked getting up and bringing the sheets with her leaving a naked Colin in her bed.

"Hey, hey! Cover yourself up will ya, mate?" Finn said but Colin ignored looking for his phone at the bedside table to answer.

"It's ten after eleven." Colin answered getting up and looking for his clothes to get dressed.

"Okay, I have time," Rory said relived and then the room fell into an awkward silence. "So, hum... would you two mind going to the living room or..."

"Yes, of course." Colin said now dressed with his pants and dress shirt without buttoning up.

"If you insist." Finn sighed teasingly and they both left the room.

Colin passed the living room and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"What are you doing, mate?" Finn asked following him to the kitchen.

"Coffee, Rory will want some before she leaves." Colin answered preparing the coffee maker.

"Right." Finn said. "So, are you and kitten dating now?" he asked sitting on a stool.

"We haven't talked about it yet, Finn." the brunette sighed.

"But you want to?" the Australian pressed.

"I don't know, maybe."

"That's messed up, mate."

"Why's that?"

"May I remind you she used to date your best friend that also happened to propose to her meaning he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?"

"With her and ten other girls." Colin muttered.

"You know Logan never cheated purposely. You're just finding justifications."

"I know." Colin sighed as the coffee maker beeped letting them know the coffee was ready.

"It's okay if you want to date Rory, hell I even expected that but you have to do it right mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Make sure you really want this, don't do it just to prove a point or to stick it to Logan."

"What? No, I would never use Rory like that and you know it."

"Then talk to Logan first," Finn explained. "He'll go ballistic and hate you but he'll take it better if he hears it from you. Then ask her out on a date, don't go sleeping around with her, kitten deserves better."

"I know that! We were drunk and it just happened."

"I heard that one before mate and let me tell ya, it's really not an excuse."

Before Colin could answer Rory walked in, "Do I smell coffee?"

Finn chuckled, "It's in the pot love. Colin made it."

Colin was lost in thought until he heard his name and looked up, "Oh yeah, I thought you'd like to have some before going out."

She smiled at the gesture, "Thank you, Colin."

She prepared a cup of coffee to go before heading out and telling them to close everything when they left.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Rory said as sat in front of Steph.

"I just got here, don't worry about it." Steph dismissed waving her hand. "Now, into a more pressing matter... how was your date yesterday?" The blonde asked enthusiastically.

Rory blushed, "oh, hm... it wasn't a date, but it was... hm... nice." She replied looking at the menu.

Steph narrowed her eyes at her and before she could say anything the waitress came to take their order.

"Spill." Steph said as the waitress walked away.

"What?"

"You know what, something happened."

Rory weighted her options, she could say nothing happened and move on or she could tell the truth and receive some much needed advice.

The brunette sighed, "We slept together."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already. I meant yesterday."

"We slept together yesterday."

"What?" Steph almost yelled. "That's so not how I wanted things to go." She huffed.

"That makes two of us."

"So you wanted it to go then?"

"Huh?" Rory looked at her with a puzzled look in her face.

"You said you didn't wanted things to go that way either, but you did want it to go some way, right?"

"I guess..."

After a few minutes of silence both lost in thoughts, the waitress brought their food and after she left Steph sighed and looked at Rory.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"What did Colin say?" Steph asked as she picked her salad.

"We haven't talked about it yet." The brunette answered taking a bit.

"How so?"

"Hm... Finn kind of waked in on us this morning while we were sleeping and we didn't really had time to talk."

"Oh my god!" Steph laughed.

"Yeah, that's hilarious." Rory said sarcastically.

After Steph calmed down she asked, "But how do you want things to go?"

Rory sighed, "I like Colin, a lot actually. But I can't help to think our timing isn't right and if we do start something now it'll only blow up in our faces."

Steph processed this information, "That actually makes sense. But whatever you decide, talk to him about it don't just ignore him expecting the problem to go away."

Rory nodded and they resumed their lunch and shopping day together without mentioning Colin or their night together. But Rory couldn't help but her thought from wondering at these very subjects during the day.

It was past five as Rory got to her building, her shopping bags should've been already delivered to her apartment by now. When the elevator door opened she saw Colin leaning aging her door frame looking through his phone. She took a deep breath before coming out and walking up to him.

"Hey." She said softly.

He looked up and smiled, "hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Tired of me already?" He teased.

"No, just curious." She laughed.

They entered her apartment and went to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." He replied sitting in the couch.

"Okay." She said sitting in the arm chair near the couch. "So..." She started.

"I think we should talk."

"I know."

The room fell silent until they both started at the same time.

"I don't regr-"

"Maybe we sho-"

They stopped and he motioned for her to continue, "ladies first." He smiled.

"I don't regret it; I think you should know that. I really like you Colin." She smiled.

"But...?" He asked knowingly.

"I don't think we'd work if we were to start something now." He waited for her to continue, she sighed before doing so. "We're still in the aftermath of what happened a year ago, we're only facing the consequences now and I'm still adjusting to a new life in a new place with a new job and new people who mostly just hate me. Plus Logan's still not talking to you, if we started something you'd end up resenting me for ending your friendship with him and I don't want that."

"We need better timing." He said disappointingly.

"We do." She said in the same tone he used. "But, until our timing is right I think we should spend some time together. I don't believe we're the same people we were back at Yale, so we should get to know each other again, as friends."

"And not as the girlfriend of my best friend." He added. "I'd like that."

"Good." She smiled.

"Just keep in mind that you like me already." He teased.

"Oh I don't know what if you find it that you hate me now and give up on the idea of us dating altogether."

He laughed, "I seriously doubt that."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will." He said and they smiled at each other.


	11. And Suddenly, 3 Months Have Passed

After deciding to be friends, Rory thought things would be awkward for a while, fortunately, that was not the case. After their conversation the other night, they instantly put pause in their romantic feelings towards each other and started over their friendship.

The next Thursday night, they were all at Finn's eating pizza while they talked about their day with a movie on the background.

Steph was complaining about how hard it is to work with models sometimes, and being a fashion designer dealing with models is a current situation.

"Your boyfriend is a model." Finn pointed out.

"Not the point, Finn." Steph muttered and they laughed. "Anyway, how are things going with Nora?" She asked Finn.

"Who's Nora?" Rory asked.

"She's my assistant." Finn answered. "And she's delightful, always on time, never messes up my coffee order, my schedule is color schemed now, she never lets me forget important dates, and so far during these three months she's working for me she never once flirted with me."

"And you're happy with that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Don't get me wrong kitten, I'm always one to appreciate the company of beautiful women but I'd rather not mix business with pleasure." Finn explained.

"Wow, that's surprisingly mature of you, Finny." Rory smiled.

"Well, after the scandal with his first assistant he had to learn." Colin joked.

"What scandal?" Rory asked.

"She was a gold digger whore of course, and kept throwing herself at Finn, until he finally fired her. He was working late in that same day and she stayed to help as it was her last day, she drugged Finn and he passed out on the couch. When he woke up he was on they were both in their underwear and Finn does not remember anything. She then said he fired her because she wouldn't have sex with him, so she gave in and he fired her anyway." Steph explained.

"She even tried to sue him." Colin added.

"Oh, wow." Rory exclaimed.

"Exactly, so from now on I only hire people that are actually interested in working." Finn said and Rory nodded in understanding.

"And how do you like your assistant so far, love?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Grace is lovely, she helps me so much I feel like I should give her half of my paycheck," Rory joked. "Especially this last week that Aaron and Noah aren't here. She even orders her lunch along with mine so I won't eat alone in the office, I got lucky with her."

"Why are you eating in your office?" Colin asked.

"Well remember when you stopped by a couple of weeks ago and I was going to lunch with them because my coworkers hate me since they think I'm sleeping with my boss? Well that's still going on but now they're not here and I don't feel like going out to eat alone and I don't want to ruin things with them for Grace asking her to go to lunch with me." She explained.

"Wait, why do your coworkers think you're sleeping with your boss?" Steph asked.

"Because someone from their department was supposed to get my job, but Mr. Dell put me up as an option and Aaron picked me. Therefore, when I went in to meet him I found out he knows Paris from when she dated his grandfather Professor Fleming. We got along and became friends but everyone thinks we're sleeping together and that's the reason I got the job." She replied.

"That's ridiculous." Finn exclaimed while Steph looked at her sympathetically.

"I know." Rory sighed. "But it's only been a month I'm sure they'll realize that we never actually slept together sooner or later."

As the night went on they continue to tell each other stories and when it was almost midnight they decided to call it a night and go to their respectively apartments.

"Grace, I won't be eating lunch today, I'd like to get ahead of my article so I can go home earlier today. You're free to go for lunch with your friends, I'm sorry I kept you from them this week." Rory said as soon as she finished giving her assistant the instructions for the day.

"You didn't keep me from them, I wanted to stay." Grace smiled.

"And I really appreciate that." Rory returned the smile and they started working.

When it was noon, Grace told Rory she was taking her lunch break now. Rory only nodded and kept writing her article.

"I would kill to have your concentration." Colin said from her doorway.

Rory looked up startled, "Colin, hey." She smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes," He said walking further into the room and sitting across from her. "So this is how you're spending your lunch break?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to get ahead of my article." She answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm taking you to lunch." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday you said you weren't going out for lunch because of your assholes of coworkers so I'm here to take you out for lunch and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She smiled, "Who am I to decline such a fantastic offer?" she joked.

After a ten minutes walked they got to the restaurant and got a table. The waiter took their orders, he was subtly hitting on Rory but she did not seem to notice much to Colin's pleasure. They kept the conversation lightly and joked with each other, without any hint of awkwardness fortunately.

Rory insisted that they should split the bill, so they did and he walked her back to her office.

"Thank you Colin, you didn't have to do this." Rory smiled as they reached her building.

"I know, but I wanted to." He returned the smile before bidding her goodbye and waving a cab.

* * *

That weekend Rory had decided to visit her mother since it had been a long time since she saw her mom and she was done with her work for the week.

"Oh, my long lost daughter that completely forgot she has a mother in the world." Lorelai exclaimed as soon as Rory entered her childhood home.

"Mom we talk on the phone every day." Rory defended giving her mom a hug.

"Not good enough!" Lorelai replies walking into the living room. "Tell mommy everything I missed while you were oh so far away from me."

They sat on the couch facing each other before Rory started, "Well, I really like my job so far, impressively I feel comfortable enough in the city but I think that's because of Colin, Finn and Steph they've been great, so I have no complaints so far." Rory smiled. "What did I miss around here?"

"Oh you know, Taylor being Taylor, Kirk being Kirk, nothing new." Lorelai waved it off. "Now how are things with Colin? And no signs of Logan yet?"

"With Colin things are good now, but confusing at the same time." Rory answered. "Finn keeps saying that Logan just needs time and he'll get over it but I feel like I stole them away from him you know?"

"I believe Finn is right about this, and he also knows Logan better than most people so you should trust him."

"Logan and Colin grew up together, Finn only came along when they were in college, it's different I feel like I broke them and it's awful."

"Don't think too hard about it, I'm sure it'll work out." Lorelai reassured Rory. "But why are things complicated with Colin?"

"We kind of sleep together." Rory replied slowly watching her mom's reaction carefully.

"Yes, I know, a year ago, it's what put you in this situation to begin with."

"Yeah, more like a week ago." Rory said barely above a whisper.

"What? How did that happen?"

"You see, he offered to be my date in that function grandma wanted me to go and after that we really needed a drink, one thing led to another and before I knew it we were in bed together."

"It's like déjà vu."

"I know we really shouldn't drink together anymore."

"That would be great." Lorelai said. "So now what?"

"We're trying to be friends again, get to know each other as friends before trying anything more than that, if we ever decide to try anything more." Rory explained.

"If you do decide to try anything with Colin you have to keep in mind what you just said about his friendship with Logan, you have to be careful not to come between two friends because that never ends well, for neither parts involved."

The rest of the weekend went by without much happening. Rory spend a lot of time with her mom and Luke. She visited Sookie and her godchild along with her other children. Not forgetting to talk to everyone in town.

She loved New York but it was nice to spend a couple of days with the people she spent her whole life with, and even though she grew used to not having her mom around she still missed.

* * *

A month after the incident with Colin it was as if nothing ever happened between them. They became surprisingly close friends.

During this first month, they started having lunch together at first only when the other did not have company and soon after, they started making plans for lunch even when they would have company. By the end of the month they had lunch together at least twice a week, sometimes Finn or Steph would join them bust usually it was only the both of them. When they could not get away from the office, the other would bring lunch and they would laugh and talk while eating. It was nice, comfortable.

At weekends, they would have movie nights or go out with Finn and Steph, and it was as if they all had this silent agreement not to comment anything related to their one-night-stand turned two-night-stand or Logan.

Right now Rory was in Colin's living room picking a movie while he got some plates for them to eat when the food arrived.

"You picked the last movie, Colin. You have to accept that we won't always watch a cop movie, thank God." She said jokingly.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with cop movies." He defended.

"I never said there was, but there's only so much I can handle of it." She replied.

"Alright, but I reserve the right to veto the movie if they're awfully boring."

"I can deal with that." She said looking over the movies on Netflix. "How about The Way We Were?"

"Veto." Colin relied instantly.

"What? Why?"

"Are you really asking me that? That's the most boring movie of all time."

"No it isn't! It is a great movie where two desperate people have a wonderful romance, but their political views and convictions drive them apart and-"

"Boring!" He interrupted her.

"You're boring!" She shot back teasingly.

"Oh am I?" He looked at her with a smirk placed on his lips.

She met his gaze before quickly turning back to the TV and cleaning her throat, "How about Miss Congeniality? It's comedy and even has cops in it."

His smirk widen at her changing the subject, "sure, who am I to refuse Sandra Bullock?"

* * *

Another month passed and they see each other every day, Colin started joining her for lunch with Aaron and Noah, they became friends as well, not that this was a surprise for her. Colin got along with anyone now, which is different from college. he's more acceptable and approachable, adjectives she never thought it could be applied to him.

People in the office started to noticing that he was always around and the rumors of her sleeping with her boss were slowly ending much to her relieve.

When they would go out together even in a group, people confused them for a couple, they just brushed it off the comments since to them it's normal and they do not care much for it. Nevertheless, the first time it happened, it was incredibly awkward; they were out for dinner with Finn and Steph, in Colin's favorite Italian restaurant.

"Colin, stop pretending to think about what you're going to eat, you order the same thing every time we come here." Rory said teasingly.

"That's not true."

"Lamb chops and ragù with malloreddus." Rory replied knowingly.

"Lucky guess." Colin muttered and they laughed. "Actually, I'll have the sizzling shrimp scampi, please."

"Oh Colin, you don't have to change it just because I teased you about it." Rory said apologetic.

"That's okay, I don't want to become too predictable and boring now, am I?"

"You could never be boring." Rory replied without thinking.

"You two are adorable, how long have you been together?" The waitress asked smiling.

Finn and Steph exchanged a look between them before turning to the flushed couple.

"Yeah mate, how long are you together?" Finn teased.

"I agree; you both are completely adorable." Steph joined in stressing the last word.

Colin glared at both of them while Rory blushed even more, "we aren't together." She answered the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The waitress quickly apologized. "You just give out this couple feeling."

"Nope, not a couple, just friends." Rory replied.

"Yeah, they're just friends, love." Finn said still with a teasing glint in his eyes.

* * *

When the third month passed, they were still very close and in one of their movie nights, they ended up falling sleep in the couch during the movie. In the next morning, they did not talk about it and it slowly become something they would do, it was not a big deal since they were friends.

A few weeks after the sleepovers started Finn noticed that Colin wasn't leaving Rory's place when he and Steph would leave and he even had a couple of pajama pants along with a tooth brush in Rory's spare room. He decided to wait before saying anything about it.

It was not until a week later when they were at Colin's place waiting for the girls to join them in a friends' night as he called, that he noticed Rory also had a few things in his place. He decided that enough was enough and confronted Colin about it.

"Hey mate, how are things with Rory?" Finn asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Great, she's amazing and we become really close this past few months." Colin replied.

"I noticed." Finn said in a condescending voice.

"What does that mean?" Colin asked meeting his gaze.

"Just that you and kitten have become too close, you're both acting like a married couple without even dating. She has her things at your place; you have your things at hers. You do not go a day without talking to each other. When we go out for drinks or dancing, you scare off every bloke who comes close to her, you do not look at other girls either. You're stuck in a relationship without enjoying the good side of being in a relationship, mate."

Colin looked down, taking in the words not knowing how to answer it.

"Look, I'm not saying that you should cut Rory out of your life," Finn started and Colin's head shot up again. "But you ought to figure out what the holy shit is going on with both of you. You either make a move or end this pseudo relationship you both created."

"I can't make a move, Finn. We talked about this and we decided to be friends first."

"For Christ's sake mate, that was months ago, you're both practically moving in together, I think it's time to make a move." Finn said finishing his beer.

The girls arrived before Colin could say anything else and for the rest of the night he was lost in his thoughts, replaying the next few months in his head and going over what Finn said.

"Hey Colin are you okay? You seem distant." Rory whispered to Colin while Finn and Steph were in the middle of an intense argument over what to watch.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."


	12. Special Occasion

The next few days after Finn told Colin that he should make a move, Colin could not stop thinking about how he should go about doing so. When he stopped to pay attention to Finn's words, he almost kicked himself. Yes, he and Rory agreed to be just friends for the time being. Yes, they agreed on getting to know each other before starting anything that would resemblance a relationship. However, all those options had the same significance; they were all temporary.

It has been three months, it's safe to say that they did became friends and got to know each other pretty well. It's obvious that it was time for him to make a move regarding their relationship. How could he not see it earlier?

But at the same time, insecurity took over. What if she had changed her mind? What if now that she really knows him he's not what she wants in a boyfriend? What if she thinks he doesn't want anything more than friendship with her because his window to make a move passed and he didn't use it? His mind was full of what ifs; it was driving him crazy.

Finally, after three days of weighting his options, he decided that enough was enough and that he would take action and stop obsessing over everything and. He told Rory to don't make any arrangements Friday night because he would come over to cook for them. It was normal for them to spend their Friday nights together so she didn't look much into it, which he couldn't decide if it was a good or bad sign.

Now here he is, Friday night in Rory's apartment making Italian food for the both of them. They're wearing sleepwear, and Rory's seated in the counter close to him, she was talking enthusiastically about her last article as he listened attentively to it. He was smiling but his thoughts more often than not would drift to what he would say and the thousand scenarios of what her reaction would be.

"Hey missed you at lunch today." She said softly after finishing her story.

He looked up smiling, "yeah?"

She nodded returning the smile, "yeah and Noah wouldn't shut up about this horrible Japanese movie he wanted to talk to you about."

"Seppuku?" Colin asked taking notice of how she blushed and changed the subject.

"What?" Rory looked at him puzzled.

"The movies, was it Seppuku? I recommended him a lot of movies." Colin explained.

"Right… No, it was Shaw Shank Redemption if I'm not mistaken." She said.

"Ah, that's a masterpiece."

"Oh please, only the two of you can watch such awful movies and call it a masterpiece."

"It's one of the best rated movies on imdb you know." He said knowing how she always checked and trusted the ratings on imdb.

She groaned, "You can't use my arguments against me, Colin." She pouted.

"Oh don't pout, it's not becoming." He teased.

"I'll have you know that I've been told my pout is adorable." She teased back.

"I don't know who was it but I'm afraid they lied to you."

"Hey, don't need to be mean." She laughed.

"I'm just kidding; you know I love your pout." He smiled.

She blushed and looked down biting her bottom lip, his smile widen at her reaction.

She cleaned her throat, "anyway, when is the food going to be ready? I'm starving."

"It's almost done actually, just five more minutes." He replied.

"Okay, so do you want to eat at the dinner table, counter or living room today?" She asked, hopping off the counter.

"Dinner table."

She prepared the table and he brought the food to the table for them to eat.

As they ate, they continued bantering and he told her about his meeting that caused him to miss lunch today.

"Colin, this was incredible, how come you never made it before? I feel cheated." Rory said when they were finishing eating.

"Well it's because I only make it in special occasions." He smiled.

"Is that so?" she teased. "What is the occasion then?"

"I'm glad you asked –" he started but was cut off by someone entering the apartment.

"Hello my friends." Finn said as he walked up to the dinner table.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Collin asked a little irritated.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" Rory added.

"You see, as it turns out that no matter how perfect her breasts are there's only so much I can take of 'you shouldn't eat that, it has way too much carbs in it' or 'don't you rather drink Quilceda Creek than Au Paradis?'. For the love of everything I know my wines." Finn said going into the kitchen to get a plate before coming back to the dinner table and sitting by Rory's side.

"That bad, huh?" Rory said sympathetic.

"You have no idea, kitten." Finn said serving himself a plate. "I'm famished."

"Didn't you eat already?" Colin asked annoyed.

"Didn't you hear the part where she would complain about everything I wanted to order, mate? I ended up eating salad and fish." Finn answered and cringed remembering what he ate.

"You know, just a tip, maybe you should stop asking Steph to arrange dates with models for you." Colin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn said vaguely while waving a hand dismissively. He was barely paying attention to anything other than his food at this point.

"It's okay Finny; I can arrange a date for you with girls from the paper if you want." Rory said.

"No offence love, but I'd rather not date journalists." Finn replied.

"Hey, I take offence in that." Rory mocked hurt.

"I did say no offence, kitten." Finn said putting on arm around Rory and bringing her closer, "and you know you're my exception, just say the word and I'm all yours, love." He teased kissing her temple before letting her go and start eating again.

"That's better." Rory chuckled.

"Mate, this food is delicious." Finn commented with his mouth almost full.

"I know right? Colin said he only makes it to special occasions." Rory said.

"Oh, and what's the occasion?" Finn asked looking up.

"Good question." She said looking at Colin, "you never did finish telling me about it." She smiled.

"Oh it wasn't –" Colin started but is interrupted again, this time by the doorbell.

"That must be Steph." Finn said. "I told her I was coming over after my horrible date and she said she would stop by after finishing up her work."

Rory got up and walked to the door, "Steph, I told you don't have to ring the doorbell anymore, no one else does anyway." She teased loudly looking at the boys at the last part.

"Sorry." Colin yelled back as Finn only shrugged.

Rory opened the door and found herself not knowing what to say at scene beside her. "Logan." She said softly.

Logan was standing there wearing jeans and t-shirt, looking more casual than she remember ever seeing him.

"Hey, Rory." He smiled, "can I come in?"

She only stepped aside so he could enter her apartment. When he was inside the apartment, Finn and Colin were walking into the living room and stopped as soon as they saw Logan standing there. Rory closed the door and exchanged looks with Finn and Colin. No one saying anything.

"Hello mate, what are you doing here?" Finn was the first one to talk after what it felt like an eternity of silence.

"I wanted to talk to Rory." Logan answered. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Colin as well. I was going to do it in the morning, but since you're here that's even better."

Silence took over once more until Rory decided to break it, "let's go talk in the living room."

Rory walked with Logan to the couch while Finn sat on a chair and Colin in the other couch.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to apologize actually. I handled the situation the wrong way and I didn't know how to deal with everything." Logan said. "I mean, I know you can sleep with whoever you want but my best friend, Rory? I never thought you'd do that and it hurt."

Rory looked down, "I know and I'm so sorry, Logan."

"I know you are, so that's why I'm here. I think it's been long enough and no matter what I do now it won't change what happened between you two so better just accept it and move on than to lose two friends." Logan said changing from Rory to Colin.

"Finally mate, took you long enough to get to that conclusion." Finn said easing up the tension in the room.

After that, Steph came over and they spent the rest of the night talking, Colin and Rory were still not completely comfortable but they knew they would get there.


End file.
